Shh don't cry - Baby Sonic
by AppleTwinkle
Summary: This time sonic the hedgehog has gotten himself in to a death match. That he can't win. Author's notes Yes this is a baby sonic fanfiction. It's only rated T because there might be mild language later on but violence will be kept as low as possible other than that it should be a safe story, It's a bit different but that's the idea I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Prolouge

Shh don't cry – Baby Sonic Prologue

Every fight puts a serious toll on the blue hedgehog but this fight will have a much bigger burden. This fight is different, this fight he can't win.

Eggman has installed most of his robots in his enormous army with a weapon of incredible power, a special flamethrower by the name of Dragon Fire, just being near the inferno is enough to seriously burn you – being in it will incinerate you mere seconds.

A weapon made especially for Sonic. Powered by a dragons greed and fiery rage. To let him go out with a bang…

Sonic: ha missed again egghead!

The blue blur narrowly dodged a deadly blast fired personally from Eggman's personal machine instead of from one of the many robots around him. Sonic was fighting Eggman's entire army by himself because everyone else had been captured.

Eggman: I'm not so sure Sonic! Robots NOW, THE WEAPON!

Sonic: What is that?! Argh!

Sonic turned around to meet flames in his face. Eggman turned off the flamethrower before the blue hedgehog's body was completely burnt to ashes, it fell to the ground. Lifeless. Sonic the hedgehog has fallen in battle.

Eggman: I've finally done it! I've killed Sonic the hedgehog.

Amy, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Rouge and Cream witnessed all of this from their containment cells

Amy: Sonic!

Tails: Sonic!

Blaze: Sonic!

Silver: Sonic!

Cream: Mr Sonic!

Shadow and Rouge just stared in shock not saying a word

Eggman: You are no use to me now Robots throw out the _late_ Sonic's friends.

The group were too shocked to fight back. The army of robots pushed Sonic's friends out into the pouring rain.

Cream: Even the sky is crying

She says so quietly the rest of the group barely heard her

Little did they know Sonic the hedgehog was not yet dead.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth?

Shh don't cry – Baby Sonic Chapter 1 – Rebirth?

(I would like to note this must be a different dimension because Mobius looks completely different because I don't know what Mobius looks like at all. So there are different rules applying to chaos forces as well so a completely different universe than the one in the cannon version. Just so you know.)

Cream and Tails were balling their eyes out in the corner of the underground bunker.

Shadow: Come on we have to get moving to the 'safe' side of Mobius before egg man finds our bunker.

Rouge: Give them a bit more time Shadow, I just can't believe Eggman would _kill_ Sonic let alone in front of children.

Rouge said with an unbelieving look on her face gesturing to Cream and Tails in the corner who were hugging each other tightly, mourning the loss of Sonic. Meanwhile next to them on the bunkers wooden seat Blaze was trying to comfort Amy. Silver was next to them thinking about life without Sonic. It wouldn't end well.

Eventually the group pulled themselves together and started walking through the underground tunnel to their old home.

When they finally got there the letter box had a pink letter inside it this letter had golden writing on its smooth surface. Only Rouge noticed the letter since Tails, Cream and Amy were still crying, Blaze and now Silver were comforting Amy and Shadow was obviously trying to put the Sonic's death out of his mind – to no avail – so Rouge picked the letter up on her way past, dumping it on the counter when all of the group got inside the house.

Knuckles, who had been guarding the master emerald at the time of his friends capture, did not end up being contained and thus is not aware that Sonic has died. Before the fight Sonic had insisted that Knuckles guard the emerald on the grounds that, should he fail, the master emerald would be at more risk than usual because Sonic had a bad feeling that Eggman was planning something REALLY big. While Knuckles was there he figured out a way to shrink the Master Emerald so it would fit in his glove along with his hand. Then at around the same time that Tails, Cream, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze and Silver got tossed out into the open world of the newly built Eggman Empire under the crying sky, Knuckles had been able to come back to the house ready to congratulate sonic on his victory little did he know that the blue blur would not be returning any time soon.

Ready to say hello Knuckles waited on the front-door step.

Knuckles: hey guys how did it go…

Knuckles began to say quickly before realising that most of the group were incredibly distraught even Shadow looked more off then he normally is.

Knuckles: What's wrong? Everyone looks like they had just got their toe stomped on hard by Eggman.

Knuckles grins at his joke before Blaze answers on the brink of tears.

Blaze: he's gone Knuckles…

Amy goes from sobbing to a hysterical crying fit

Knuckles: Wait you don't mean…

This time silver answers because Blaze it trying desperately to stop Amy from crying

Silver: Sonic the Hedgehog has on this day fallen in battle while protecting the kingdom of Mobius.

And then there was silence…

Sonic: Argh!

Sonic felt as though his skin was burning off but when he looked at himself his fur condition was fine, then suddenly the pain stopped as if it was never there.

Sonic: Ok this is weirder than the pain.

Sonic looked at his current location it seemed to be a garden of sorts with beautiful flowers of reds and blues neatly arranged with a fountain in the middle. The water from this fountain was the purest crystal blue. Sonic decided to look around him. But before he could get up from his sitting position a bright white light blinded him.

Strange white glow: Welcome Sonic to the Garden Of Chao unfortunately you cannot stay for long since the world of Mobius needs you, though some changes might occur…

The voice (that sounded very much like a female) trailed off and disappeared leaving sonic to realise that the garden was full of tiny chao, some were newborn while others looked elderly. Sonic was still watching in awe when another white light enveloped him, slowly Sonic began to fall unconscious.

_Then back at the house. _

It was still silent after Silver had pretty much formally announced Sonic's death although not to the world, it still had a massive effect on Sonic's friends pretty much everyone was sitting down comforting each other.

Blaze: We are going to need a grave stone….

She said quietly to herself after Amy had calmed down a bit. Amy heard it, she started crying again.

Shadow: Keep that up and you'll flood us.

Shadow said in a low voice he meant to say it in his head but instead he said it very quietly, only Blaze heard him and Blaze awarded his sentence with a death glare.

Rouge: Umm if it will interest you I found a letter…

Rouge said quietly but unlike Shadow's statement everybody heard it, probably because the way she said it was way out of her character. Well everybody except Amy and Cream heard it because they were still bawling.

Knuckles: Well what does it say!

Rouge: Calm down I haven't read it yet.

Tails: Then do read it.

Tails said relatively quietly, almost coldly. He had stopped crying now and was having a stare off with the ground, practically copying Shadow who was also staring down the floor. Again the group were very surprised at another friends' behaviour. Anyway Rouge went and picked up the fancy letter off the counter, opened it, sat down again and began to read the golden lettering.

Rouge: _To Sonics friends_

_I understand your depression and sadness in the loss of your friend Sonic however I ask you take part in this important gathering you never know maybe you'll find something to take your mind off it please come to the forth clearing in the forest the one on the 'safe' side of course see you there at 4:00pm today._

_From Mother Chao_

Cream: Mother Chao... Who's that?

Nobody heard Cream, at that point they were all worried about how this 'Mother Chao' knew about Sonic's death.

Knuckles: Maybe Eggman broadcasted it?

Silver: I don't know but the most important question is, are we going to go?

There was once again silence as everyone pondered this question, the clock said 3:30pm if they wanted to go they had to be there in 30 minutes.

Blaze: Well I'm going, what have we got to lose?

Blaze said Standing up.

Silver: If you're going I'm coming too!

Silver said standing up as well to show that he wasn't joking.

One by one everyone stood up even Amy who had stopped crying for the moment.

Tails: Ok then let's go.

Tails said this more warmly than before which lightened the mood drastically.

Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles finally made it to the site of the 'meeting' they started to look around to make sure that it wasn't a trap. The group looked all around but could see no signs of a trick

Tails: Its 3:59 where is this Mother Chao anyway.

Tails demanded looking at his watch. The watch then ticked to 4:00 o'clock and the compony were blinded by a bright white light.

Strange white Glow: Hello I'm so glad you could make it!

The lady-like voice welcomed them obviously happy to see them

Knuckles: Who are you?

Knuckles said just before the glow became much duller so you could see that the light radiated from an unusually tall, female hedgehog. The tips of her quills were crystal blue fading to a very soft shade of lavender, her muzzle was a warm peach colour. She appeared to be holding a small woven basket in her hands.

Strange white glow: I am Mother Chao and I apologise for dragging you out here on such short notice this was very urgent.

Amy: First of all how did you know that Sonic was… was.

Mother Chao: All will become clear but please listen I have a small… predicament

Shadow: How so?

Shadow said in question, something about this situation peeked his interest

Mother Chao: Well this child need a home badly and-

She was cut off by an impatient and distraught Amy

Amy: You want us to babysit?!

Mother Chao: Please let me finish. This child is very important and I'm sure you will want to look after it when I tell you its name.

Rouge: Then what is its name?

Mother Chao tilted the basket to reveal a small baby hedgehog curled up in a ball

Mother Chao: His name is Sonic.


End file.
